The present invention relates to an anti-counterfeit detector and method for identifying whether an image to be photocopied contains one or several pre-selected monetary note patterns.
Preventing color copiers from being misused for counterfeiting has currently drawn more and more attention. In determining whether a color copier is being used for counterfeiting, a detector compares a known currency image with an image being copied. A problem arises in that it is difficult to detect the patterns in a rotation and shift invariant manner. Specifically, the pattern could be of any orientation and at any location on the image. The orientation and the location of the note can be relatively simple to obtain in the case of a single note with a plain background. However, it is difficult to obtain orientation and location if multiple notes are involved and/or the notes are embedded in some complicated image background.